


Rest for Wild Hearts

by rubyroth



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Pre-Steven Universe: the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyroth/pseuds/rubyroth
Summary: Pearl doesn't talk about a lot of things. But that's okay. Maybe Sheena has her own share of things she doesn't talk about.
Relationships: Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Rest for Wild Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emptyhollowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyhollowgirl/gifts).

Pearl hadn’t meant to fall asleep, had expressly avoided doing so since learning her gem projected her "dreams" for all to see, but _everything_ that had happened on Homeworld just weeks before had left her uniquely exhausted, and Sheena's embrace was soft and warm. Safe. The show on human engineering playing on Sheena's laptop became a pleasant background hum. Closing her eyes for a moment wouldn't hurt...

"Hey, Pearl."

The telltale crackle of a dissipating projection followed her bleary, half-awake mumbling. Wait. Her projection! She shot out of Sheena's lap, nearly tripping over her own feet. "Oh, goodness. I'm sorry, I--!"

"It's okay, I didn't see much." Though the slight frown on her expression implied she had certainly seen _something_. Something bad. And that something could be anything from Pearl's memories, transmuted into disturbing nonsense! Yes, she had explained the basics of her alien nature. The important aspects, if only in generalities. They certainly weren't far enough in their relationship for Pearl to delve into her millennia of emotional trauma.

A warm hand on her shoulder brought her out of her spiraling thoughts. "I'm serious, it was just you going through a fencing routine. Come back to Earth, space cadet. I was enjoying your company."

Pearl carefully sat back on the couch, not sure if she could handle touch after such embarrassment. "Well, I suppose it could have been worse."

"So...is that why gems don't sleep?"

She shook her head. "We don't need sleep. But only p--other gems don't have the ability to create holograms."

"I dunno, it looked like you did need it. Everything you told me about your trip off planet sounded terrible, and you told me, like, nothing." Pearl winced but Sheena waved it off. "Just need to hide your face in my shoulder or neck, next time. I'm always down for some cuddling."

"I wish I could tell you more, but I'm not ready."

Sheena leaned in. "And that's okay. I get it." (Did she really?) "Though, could you tell me about that dream? Are you a duelist?"

Now fencing was at least safe and familiar. "I did fight a few honor duels back in the day." Over Rose, she did not say. "But never as a career. We still didn't interact with humans much."

As she recounted the story on how she had obtained some of her favorite rapiers, Sheena's expression softened. And only later would Pearl realize that dueling and duelists--in the sense of fencing and sword fighting--hadn't been a part of human life for centuries.

* * *

Pearl would have forgotten about that strange question, if not for the near-disaster of a date a month later.

Sheena had promised a proper garage band experience with music more to Pearl's tastes. They arrived on Sheena's motorcycle (always an enjoyable experience), and Pearl was pleased to hear the band playing something that sounded more classical, but on electrified versions of the usual instruments. A crowd had already begun to gather in front of the garage. Someone had set up a cooler filled with drinks on the lawn.

They stood out of the way, Sheena answering all of Pearl's questions, whether it was about the music, the people, or anything else Pearl wanted to know about.

It was nice, being in each others presence and simply enjoying the moment. Then, at the edge of her hearing, a low, thumping beat, too out of sync to be a purposeful part of the performance.

"Do you hear that?"

Sheena paused, closed her eyes in concentration, then reopened them with a shake of her head. "Nothing sounds weird to me."

"I swear, I hear something. And it seems to be getting closer--"

BANG! The manhole cover soared into the air, thudding onto the lawn of a house down the block. A roaring creature--a corrupted gem--pulled itself out of the opening. And pulled itself further and further until its massive frame surpassed even a corrupted quartz. Thick scales of shifting hues covered it from lumbering legs to its enormous tail. A Spectrolite maybe? Bismuth did say a squad still remained unaccounted for.

"Call Steven." Pearl summoned her spear. "And help the other humans if you can."

A nod, then she ran. Good. Now Pearl could focus.

Thrust, slash, energy blast--nothing got through the gem's scales. She grit her teeth and powered through a direct hit to protect a running human. Then another hit from those massive claws sent her stumbling. Damn it, there was no way she could take a third. She'd poof, and then--

"Oh no you don't!"

Jumping into the path of the attack, a strangely familiar, brown-haired teenager in a sharp uniform and armed with an ornate mace blocked the blow, then swung their mace again, forcing the gem back. Pearl blinked. Instead, stood Sheena, pink hair and ripped jeans, wielding an aluminum baseball bat. "Sheena!?"

"Fight now, questions later!"

And fight they did. Every clang of metal gave Pearl a fresh surge of panic--Sheena was human, untrained, fragile!--only for Sheena to prove herself as a capable combatant. Her moves were solid and fluid, growing faster and smoother with each strike, like someone out of practice falling back into a familiar rhythm. She even scored a substantial hit when they finally heard the familiar crackle of Lion's portal, signaling the arrival of Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven. The corrupted gem fell quickly to their combined strength and was bubbled to the temple.

With everyone else taking care of the aftermath, Pearl rushed to Sheena's side, checking for injuries and finding none. "What were you thinking? You could've been hurt!"

"Pretty sure I saved your cute butt from a week-long regeneration." Sheena laughed weakly. "Wasn't going to let you poof if I could do something."

"And you did. Thank you." She pulled Sheena into the biggest hug she could muster, trying to encapsulate all of her emotions into that one gesture. Eventually, she pulled away as curiosity got the better of her. "I was so surprised! Where did you even learn how to fight like that?"

"Aw, Pearl, we were having a nice a moment. No need to bring up decade old nonsense."

Ten years ago? That would make...Pearl froze. "What in the world could you have been possibly fighting as a teenager, if you've never ran into gems until me."

Sheena shrugged. "You got your weird, magical and traumatic backstory, and I got mine."

The word _duelist_ flashed in her thoughts. She bit down the question she wanted to ask. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it was a long time ago." With her quiet smile, Pearl fell a little bit more love. "And someday we can talk it out all out and cry. But, for now, let's just be here."

Pearl glanced around. The band was starting up again, the property damage minimal and already cleaned up. From the sidelines, Amethyst and Steven looked entirely too excited. Garnet gave a singular thumbs up.

"Ah, what's the human phrase about the night not having aged?"

"The night's still young."

"Yes, the night is still young!" She took Sheena's hand. "I'm told dancing happens at these events, but I've seen nothing of the sort. You'll need to show me."

Sheen laughed, low and deep and real, and Pearl knew, despite everything, they'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> While not detailed in the finished version of the fic, Sheena's duelist backstory pulls from Utena, Revue Starlight, and a dash of Sayonara Wild Hearts. Thought it would be fun to inject hints of Earth magic into Steven Universe.


End file.
